Digging Drabbles
by lady squint
Summary: Just a serie of drabbles, mostly about B&B. You can expect a lot of fluff in them. Prompts are more than welcome.
1. Stuck in the snow

**After years thinking about it I'm finally doing it: my first fic in English. I hope you enjoy it and if you see any mistakes you are more than welcome to correct them and help me improve my English. **

**1- Stuck in the snow**

-I told you, we should have left earlier – said Brennan while looking out of the window.

The snowflakes were falling with no signs of stopping any time soon. They were able to drive half the way back from the crime scene until the poor visibility made Booth stop in the nearest motel.

-Well – answered the FBI agent – is not my fault. Who wanted to stay longer to make sure every piece of evidence was on its way to the lab?

Brennan didn't speak, she just kept looking at the snow accumulating outside. Booth, noticing his wife low mood, sat next to her on the bed and put an arm around her shoulders.

-Hey ¿What's wrong? - he asked with a soft voice - ¿Are you worried about the evidence getting to the lab on time?

-It's not that... You are going to think that I'm beeing silly.

-Never.

Brennan let out a sigh.

-It's just that tonight it was my turn to read to Christine. I was looking foward to start "Alice in Wonderland" and explain all the mathematical references to her.

-That's not silly. That, for me, is hot as hell.

-Booth... - Brennan laughed.

-¡It's true! You in mama-mode, that is hot.

Brennan kissed him sweetly and let her head fell on his shoulder.

-And tomorrow you can have my turn and explain whatever you want about maths to her.

-Thank you, Booth. - she closed her eyes, feeling the confort of having Booth near her. - I love you.

-I love you too. Now c'mon, we need to sleep so we can go home tomorrow early.


	2. She is late

**2- She is late**

"She is late." Hearing Angela's voice so close to him startled Hodgins, who almost poked his eye with the miscroscope. He had been so concentrated on his work that he hadn't heard his wife entering the room.

"What?"

"Brennan" said Angela smiling."She is late again"

Hodgins frowned. He was pretty sure that he had seen Brennan that morning, when he enterered the lab, already on the plataform examining the x-rays of one of the limbo cases. "I think you have mistaken Dr. B with someone else" he laughed.

"Honey, we are not talking about the same type of 'late'" Angela counted ten seconds until his husband finally got it. "Ohhhh... you mean she is...?"

"Well... I only know that she is late... but I can also tell you that she is never late"

"How can you know?"

"Brennan is a creature of habit for everything. And when she is on her pediod she craves salty, so instead of a bowl of fruit she has some cheese for breakfast. She should have had her period last week, but she is still having fruit everyday"

"You are quite a genius" smiled Hodgins "But kind of scary at the same time"

"Thank you. Do you think she has notice?"

"Being Brennan I think she noticed from the moment of the conception"

Angela's mood changed in an instant, sitting on her husband's lap and murmuring with a soft voice.

"Booth and Brennan are going to have a second baby, don't you think that we should step up our game too?"

"Oh yes. Now, this is a topic of conversation that I like much more" he said just before kissing his wife softly.


	3. Mango

**3 – Mango**

Booth arrived home later than what he expected that evening, hoping that Brennan was already preparing something for dinner. He was starving. But when he stepped inside the house everything was dark, and to make things worse the fridge was almost empty.

"You have to be kidding me!" he whispered when he remembered that it had been his turn to make the shopping list for the week. In his defense it wasn't all his fault... it was just that with the lastest RICO case he hadn't been much at home.

He was already looking for the telephone number of that pizza place that Christine loved so much when his telephone rang.

"Booth."

"It's me" it was the voice of Brennan. "Christine and I are almost home. We just went to do some shopping."

"God bless that woman" thought Booth.

"We will be there in fifteen minutes so don't ever think about calling for takeaway food."

"How can you think that of me?" he said while putting the takeaway leaflets back in the drawer.

"Because I know you. See you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

So takeaway definitely wasn't an option, but he was still hungry. Then he saw it and a big smirk appeared in his face. Exactly twelve minutes latter Brennan and a very tired Christine were home. The moment she saw his father the little girl run towards him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey princess."

"Sorry we are late" Brennan apologised after giving him a kiss.

"My fault. I should have done the shopping list this week."

"Are you hungry? I'm going to prepare something quick for dinner."

"I had something to eat, but I'm still starving."

Brennan looked at what was in his plate and ask confused "Is that fruit?" Booth looked at the half eaten mango and smiled "What can I say? I love mango."


End file.
